How they really felt 2x24
by ciliega
Summary: Pensées et imagination de Kate ce soir là, après les mots du capitaine Montgomery.


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je ressors un vieil OS (oui saison 2 c'est pas du neuf désolée) que j'avais écrit il y a fort longtemps mais qui en le relisant m'a inspiré une autre fic qui traitera des Hamptons.. Je la publierai probablement après I'll bring you back your mother (ma fic actuelle). _

_En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez ce texte._

* * *

_**It's sad a man had to die because all the people involved were too scared to say what the really felt**_

_**...  
**_

Comment de simples mots peuvent soudain vous exploser au visage ? Comment une situation qui n'est pas la votre peut-elle soudain révéler quelque chose en vous, un sentiment enfoui, une évidence si saisissante qu'elle vous en laisse le souffle coupé..

Pourquoi est-ce la confrontation de la perte qui nous fait prendre conscience de la place que tiennent certaines personnes dans notre vie ?

Kate secoua la tête. Quel gâchis ! Comment ne l'avait-elle pas vu plutôt? Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais envoyé de vrais signes? Qu'il avait toujours été charmeur ? Ou était-ce elle qui s'efforçait de rester à distance ?

C'est vrai quoi il l'avait dragué dès leurs premières minutes ensemble avec son « _ I let you spank me »² _

Elle sourit. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles. Castle était devenu un élément constant de sa vie et elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir.

C'était sa relation avec Tom qui avait tout déclenché. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait charrié et que ça l'avait agacé que Tom soit avec eux sur une affaire. Mais en y réfléchissant bien il y avait plus que ça. Les regards, la fuite dès qu'il les voyait ensemble. Il ne s'amusait pas à faire le jaloux, il était blessé et il faisait tout pour le cacher.. Mais son regard... son regard quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble.. Ca l'avait déchiré..

A bien y réfléchir elle savait depuis longtemps. Mais là quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait, d'un coup son monde s'était écroulé. Pourquoi ? Elle allait bien avant qu'il ne débarque dans sa vie, elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, elle avait un métier et un récent petit-ami... alors quoi !

Alors il fallait qu'elle lui dise..

Kate sentit son coeur se serrer. Il fallait qu'elle remette les choses à l'endroit.

Elle sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité et aperçut Castle qui se dirigeait vers elle. Son coeur, cette fois s'accéléra. Elle avait l'impression de le regarder pour la première fois. Ses manières horripilantes, ses théories à deux balles, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle adorait tout ça.

_« Hé je dois y aller, je dois emmener Alexis à Princeton mais je serai de retour pour cette petite fête surprise que les gars ont organisé pour..moi._. Il s'interrompit, interpellé par le regard que Beckett posait sur lui...

_« Quoi »_ ? demanda-t-il voyant qu'elle souriait.

_-Rien _

_-Okayy... à tout à l'heure»_

Il fronça les sourcils dans une moue adorable. Elle le regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sûre désormais.

Tom apparut à son tour alors dans son champ de vision. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Dieu qu'elle detestait ça !

_« What is it that you're looking for Kate? »_

_Him_. C'est lui que je cherche songea Kate le cherchant inconsciemment des yeux.

Une fois Tom parti, elle s'assit un moment, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle allait partir avec lui aux Hamptons et une fois là-bas seuls tous les deux, ils pourraient enfin se dire les choses.

Oui voilà c'était comme ça qu'elle imaginait les choses.

…(...)

_« Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à connaître et je sais ce que je ne dis pas beaucoup ce que je pense mais.. au cours de cette année passée avec vous, chaque jour, j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous apprécier Castle et ...donc je voulais juste vous dire que..ce week-end si.. si c'est toujours d'actualité je.. j'accepte finalement votre invitation._

Il écarquilla les yeux. Venait-elle vraiment de lui dire ça ?

_« Je croyais que vous aviez déjà prévu quelque chose ce week end avec... Demming._

_-Je ne pars pas avec lui._

_-Ah._

Visiblement il s'attendait à une explication.

_« J'ai rompu avec lui _

_-Ah. »_

Mais il le faisait exprès ou il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir?!

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-_Ohh_ » fit-il.

Il sembla enfin atterrir et ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir.

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence et ils se regardèrent ne sachant que dire.

«_ Je...je comptais partir ce soir._ Dit-il enfin. _Pour éviter les embouteillages mais si vous voulez on peut .._

_-Non c'est bon ce soir ça me va, je vais préparer mes affaires passez me chercher dans une heure.._ répondit-elle rapidement voulant écourter cette conversation au combien embarrassante. Et aussi avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Kate salua ses amis, le laissant hébété au milieu du couloir.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment en train d'arriver ?

(…...)

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux. Ca n'avait jamais été génant après ces deux années passées ensemble.

Mais cette fois, il n'était pas confortable, une certaine tension régnait dans l'habitacle. Ce n'était pas une situation habituelle, ils n'étaient pas sur une enquête mais tous les deux pour le week end s'échappant de NYC.

Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-elle pas échappé de la ville?

Elle sentait qu'il lui jetait des coups d'oeil furtifs mais elle gardait obstinément le visage contre la vitre, regardant le paysage. De toute façon qu'aurait-elle pu lui donner comme explication supplémentaire?

Puis excédée par son énième coup d'oeil qui le fit légèrement dévier de la route elle se tourna vers lui.

« _Je savais que je n'aurais pas du vous laisser conduire Castle vous ne regardez pas la route.! »_

Il rougit furieusement et elle se mit à rire.

«_ Dites vous n'auriez pas un peu de musique là ?_

_-Si regardez dans la boite à gants. »_

Elle l'ouvrit et trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Compile rock.. l'album commença avec les eagles.. elle adorait les Eagles et take it easy allait parfaitement faire l'affaire.

Ils passèrent les deux heures restantes à écouter de la musique. De plus en plus rythmée, de plus en plus fort.. Leurs voix d'abord timides s'élevèrent peu à peu et explosèrent.

Quand vint le tour de _Always_ de Bon Jovi leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire.

C'est en chœur et en hurlant qu'ils reprirent le refrain. Dieu que ça faisait du bien ! Elle reprit son souffle tandis que Castle enchainait le solo de guitare et elle sourit. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme et elle reprit la chanson avec lui.

_And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always _

C'est à la fin de _I get around _qu'ils chantaient en duo , Rick s'occupant des choeurs et des bruitages qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Ivres de musique, ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Rick tourna dans une allée longeant la mer et se gara devant une imposante villa et éteignit le poste. Le silence soudain les troubla, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Kate sourit à leurs délires dans la voiture. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Le voyage avait décidément pris le chemin des vacances. Elle se sentait bien, détendue. Tout simplement à sa place. Avec lui.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la villa. Grande, épurée, il régnait réellement un air de détente ici. Elle comprenait pourquoi il choisissait ce lieu pour écrire. Cette maison était un vrai cocon.

Rick lui montra le grand salon avec un baie vitrée, donnant sur la plage, son bureau,avec la même vue, la cuisine américaine parfaitement aménagée. .

Kate s'attarda sur la vue.

_« Votre maison est magnifique_

_-Hé Kate ?_

_-Oui ?_demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

_-On.. on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ? Je veux dire.. on est plus au commissariat et après que tu m'aies entendu chanter dans la voiture..._

Elle eut un petit rire.. Elle le revoyait transporté dans son solo de guitare.. Ridicule.. Adorable.

« _Oui c'est vrai.._

_-Hé ça veut dire quoi ça? Toi aussi tu as chanté._

Elle plissa des yeux, ouvra la bouche mais il la devança.

_« Oui je sais si je repéte quoi que ce soit, je suis mort! _

_-Tu as bien appris tes leçons Castle._

_-Je peux être très sage des fois tu sais._

_-Ca ça reste à prouver._

_-Mais définitivement pas en vacances.. _» lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

«_ Bon dit-il si on commandait à dîner ?_

_-Je meurs de faim._

_-Chinois ? _

_-Et si on changeait?_

_-Mais c'est ton preféré_

_-Je sais mais j'ai envie d'autre chose.._ » dit-elle en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait dit ça.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à Tom pas maintenant. Elle avait fait un choix.

Ils avaient diné sur la terrasse. . Ca avait été un repas apaisant. Rick avait toujours des centaines d'histoires à raconter et si parfois Kate les jugeait trop farfelues, ce soir il l'avait embarquée dans son monde et elle avait adoré ça.

Elle s'était tout simplement laissée aller .. aux confidences, aux souvenirs. L'air et le bruit de l'océan les enveloppant dans une douce atmosphère ,ls avaient parlé parlé.. C'est fou comme parfois l'environnement peut influencer une conversation. Il faisait nuit, le vent de la mer les caressaient doucement, ils étaient loin de la ville, du precint, loin de leurs vies habituelles et pourtant être assis là au bord de la plage tous les deux leur avait semblé le plus naturel du monde.

Kate se sentait bien, elle ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie ainsi, aussi calme, en paix avec elle-même. Accoudée à la balustrade, elle regardait la mer, et le bruit des vagues se jetant sur le sable la confortèrent dans ce sentiment de bien-être. Puis, un léger frisson la parcourut. Elle rentra et se prépara une boisson chaude. Elle appela Castle pour lui en proposer une. Pas de réponse. Aucune trace de l'écrivain dans le salon non plus.

Il ne pouvait être qu'à un endroit..

Sa tisane brulante à la main, elle se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle passa son visage par la porte entrebâillée. Castle était assis sur le canapé du bureau, penché sur son ordinateur, tapant à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Kate sourit : il écrivait.. Elle profita de ce moment pour le regarder. Le visage de Castle était concentré, de manière tellement intense qu'il en était impressionnant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu écrire. Quelle fan a la chance un jour de voir son écrivain préferé en pleine inspiration ? La curiosité la poussa en avant, et la porte, en s'ouvrant un peu plus grinça. Castle releva la tête et sourit à Kate, l'invitant à entrer. Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme une enfant prise en faute et s'installa sur le canapé. Il continuait de sourire.

«_ Quoi ? _dit-elle, se sentant soudain gênée

_-Tu sais depuis combien de temps tu m'observes?_

_-Je.. je ne.. t'ob..servais pas !_ Répondit-elle, trahie par la soudaine teinte rouge qu'avait pris son visage

-_Non à peine.. Tu feras attention, ta tisane est froide_. »

Pour toute réponse elle lui tira la langue et enchaîna :

_« J'ai vu que tu étais inspiré _

_-C'est vrai.. je n'ai pas à chercher l'inspiration bien loin, elle est tout près. »_

Kate lui sourit, touchée : «_ Tu en es où ?_

_-Je réécris un chapitre là._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que l'histoire que j'avais écrite ne me paraît plus valable. »_

Kate haussa un sourcil mais n'osa pas demander de quoi il s'agissait.

«_ Ou en sont nos deux héros ?_

_-Ils avancent. Péniblement mais ils avancent._

_-Dans leurs enquêtes ou .._

_-Les deux. Mes fans attendent que ça devienne vraiment sérieux entre eux, je crois qu'il est temps. »_

Kate sentit un frisson la parcourir, la façon dont il avait dit il est temps..

«_ Je suis un peu une fan moi aussi.. des bouquins je veux dire._

_-Oui mais toi tu es une fan plus que particulière._

_-C'est vrai_ sourit-elle. »

Elle jeta un regard furtif sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Castle.

«_ Tu veux.. en avoir un petit bout en avant première ? _»

Kate leva vers lui des yeux comme ceux d'un gamin devant le marchand de glace. Elle hocha la tête.

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le canapé, plus près d'elle aussi. Elle posa sa tisane qui en effet était froide et attrapa un plaid qui trainait et le resserra autour d'elle. Les jambes repliées, son menton sur les genoux, elle attendit sagement qu'il commence.

Et l'histoire qu'il raconta ce soir là ressemblait beaucoup à la leur. Elle le soupçonna d'en rajouter mais s'en amusa. Un long silence s'installa à la suite de sa lecture.

Puis d'un coup Rick le brisa.

«_ Pourquoi es-tu venue Kate? » _lâcha-t-il en déposant son ordinateur sur l'étagère près de lui/

Elle releva la tête vivement, surprise. Puis elle se tourna vers lui et lui eut un petit sourire malicieux.

_«Voyons voir... Pour la plage.. la piscine et ... l'extrait en avant première de Nikki Heat_. Lança-t-elle.

Rick garda le visage sérieux et ne releva pas la plaisanterie.

_« Demming aussi te proposait un week end de rêve et tu as rompu avec lui Kate.. Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir ainsi.

«_ J'ai... j'ai compris certaines choses._

Il haussa un sourcil.

« _Que finalement tu n'étais pas si insupportable.. _

Il sourit légèrement, attendant la suite.

_« Et .. je suis exactement là où _.. Elle s'interrompit cherchant ses mots.. _là où j'ai envie d'être Rick._

_-Tu es sûre de ça ?_

_-Sûre. »_

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il lui en demande beaucoup plus. Kate n'était pas du genre à s'expliquer. Elle agissait. Et là, elle avait fait un pas vers lui. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait au final..

Il lui prit la main et tandis qu'elle regardait leurs doigts enlacés il lui murmura.

_« Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »_

Ils échangèrent un regard intense et la connexion se fit... C'était leur moment.

Déjà tout très près d'elle, il se rapprocha jusqu'à la toucher. Il porta une main tremblante à son visage caressant sa joue avec son pouce. Il joua quelques instants avec une mèche de ses cheveux puis il releva lentement la tête et chercha une nouvelle fois son regard. La lueur qu'il y trouva fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle voulait la même chose que lui.

Les yeux ancrés dans les siens, il avança lentement son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kate. Elle répondit à son baiser tout doucement, en appréciant la saveur.

Légers, timides et tendres les baisers se firent vite passionnés.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils montèrent dans la chambre et continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient déjà bien commencé.

* * *

Kate était assise dans cette même salle du commissariat depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Les jambes croisées, le menton au creux de sa main, le regard rêveur, elle sourit, satisfaite des images qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Oui se dit-elle, ce week end serait fait de nuits enflammées, de petits déjeuners au lit, de balades sur la plage et de baignades nus comme il l'avait préconisé.

C'était la suite parfaite et logique des événements. Et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en soit autrement.

(…...)

Les mains tremblantes, une boule d'angoisse lui nouant le ventre, elle se dirigea vers la salle ou l'équipe buvait joyeusement un verre. Décidée, elle entra. Ses yeux rencontrèrent immédiatement ceux de Castle.

La peur revint, irradiant son ventre, presque douloureuse. Elle saisit une bière, tentant de se donner du courage.

« _Regardez qui s'accorde une pause.. _s'exclama Castle en voyant Kate entrer.

_-Non je ne fais pas que travailler Castle._

_-Un conseil ne fais pas de concours avec elle niveau boisson elle peut t'avoir. _Déclara Lanie.

_-Merci _

_-Je n'ai pas besoin de boire pour l'avoir._

_-Ohh fit Lanie qu'est ce qui t'arrive toi ?_

_-Castle vous avez une seconde?_

_-Oui bien sûr »_

Kate n'eut pas besoin de regarder ses collègues pour savoir combien ils mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire à Castle.. Elle ferma donc la porte avec précaution. Puis prenant une discrète inspiration elle se tourna vers lui.

Il la regardait, souriant, attendant visiblement qu'elle parle.

Avait-il la moindre idée de la vitesse à laquelle battait son cœur à cet instant ? Elle avait préparé ses mots mais là face à lui, à ce regard bleu, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Nerveuse, elle se tritura les mains.

_« Ecoutez je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus facile à apprendre à connaître, je ne dis pas toujours ce que je pense.. »_

Rah que c'était difficile ! Elle détestait se mettre à nu comme ça. Elle se sentait si maladroite, si .. faible ! Elle rougissait comme une petite fille ! Et lui ne voyait apparemment pas où elle voulait en venir..

«_ «Mais cette année passée avec vous j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment » _

Un « bon » moment.. non mais Kate ! Tu dirais ça à ton coiffeur ! Sois plus convaincante là ! Va au fond de ta pensée.

_« Donc je vais juste dire .. »_

_« Richard? Tu es prêt ?_

_-Hey Gina »_

Brutalement interrompue dans son discours, elle regarda s'avancer l'ex femme de l'homme en face d'elle.

_-Beckett vous vous souvenez de Gina, mon ex femme ? »_

_-Et éditrice.. _ajouta Gina.

Oh que oui elle s'en souvenait.. Et la voir ici c'était tout sauf de bon augure..

Elle lui tendit la main n'étant pas sûre de bien comprendre..

Bon sang pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite !

_« Oui on s'est parlé l'autre jour, on dirait que vous avez réussi à l'attraper finalement._

_-Oui il agit tellement comme un enfant parfois. Je sais pas pourquoi..Ce n'est pas comme si je mordais.. tellement..._

Kate se pinça l'intérieur de la joue, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant pas réellement ce qui était en train de se passer.

_« On devrait y aller , avant d'être coincés dans les embouteillages toute la nuit._

_-Vous partez ?_

_-Oui aux Hamptons_

_-Pour le week end ?_

_-Non pour l'été en fait. Pour que je garde un œil sur lui le temps qu'il ..._

Mais Kate n'écoutait plus. Elle essaya d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son cerveau enregistrait ces données avec une telle lenteur ! Rick allait au bord de la mer avec son ex femme.. Tout l'été..

Elle se répéta les informations dans sa tête... Rick partait loin d'elle, deux mois en tête à tête avec son ex femme, qui surtout ne semblait plus être son ex.

Elle déglutit et posa LA question qui changerait tout.

_-Ah pardon je n'avais pas réalisé que vous deux vous..._

_-C'était le cas.. et puis hier soir au téléphone on a commencé à discuter et _

_-Et on a parlé pendant des heures..Comme au bon vieux temps._

_-Oui. » _confirma Rick un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendre et Gina s'accrocha au bras de Rick.

Pourquoi avait-elle si mal soudain ?

Elle sentit les larmes affluer et lutta de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux embués.

_« Donc.. Désolé, vous étiez en train de me dire quelque chose._

_-Non je.. je voulais juste vous dire.. passez un bon été._

_-Vous aussi et comme vous l'avez dit c'était vraiment une année formidable._

_-Oui... cà ..l'était.. »_

Vous vous rappelez ce que je disais à propos de comment des mots peuvent vous exploser à la figure? Ces quelques phrases venaient de réduire le coeur de Kate en miettes.

Soudain il lui tendit la main.

Lui adressant un petit sourire poli, elle glissa sa paume contre la sienne presque maladroitement. Alors c'était ça leur au revoir ? Une poignée de main ?

Il serra la sienne. Amicalement.

Et elle détesta ça.

Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit différent, elle aurait tellement voulu...plus !

Un dernier regard et Rick Castle repartit avec son ex femme. Elle les vit s'enlacer en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Kate avait envie de hurler.

Elle se sentait si stupide ! Ah vraiment ! La reine des idiotes ! La colère et la douleur se mélangèrent créant un mélange explosif qui menaçait de s'échouer sur ses joues.

Quand est-ce qu'elle allait le revoir à nouveau ?

« _On se voit à l'automne_ ? Cria-t-elle dans un ultime appel désespéré.

-_On se voit à l'automne »_ répondit-il se retournant légèrement le regard compatissant

Elle détesterait ce regard jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

En le voyant s'en aller bras dessus dessous avec son ex femme, en le voyant partir, la quitter, elle le maudit. Elle allait s'ouvrir à lui et il lui avait brisé le cœur..

Comme ça...

Voilà ce que c'était de vouloir dire ce que l'on ressent. Ce n'était pas triste comme disait le capitaine non c'était pathétique.

A cette seconde, elle se jura que plus jamais, non plus jamais ça n'arriverait.

Richard Castle ne la ferait plus jamais souffrir.

* * *

_Une petite review please ? _


End file.
